Immortality
by Jaxalie
Summary: Fiyero's thoughts on his own death and the promises he wishes he could fulfill. caution: Spoilers and Sadness Musicalverse. inspired by the song 'Immortality' sung by Adam Garcia.


**This was just something I wanted to write and I'm note sure it makes sense. Inspired by the song Immortality from Saturday Night Fever, sung by Adam Garcia, My Original Fiyero(originally a song by by the Bee Gees). And my fave song in the show.**

**I didn't want to place it in my Drabbles area because it's a bit more serious and also 4 pages long lol... on a very happy note and completely off point, I'm seeing Wicked in London on the 10th for the fourth time! :P =]**

**Read and Review please. **

**

* * *

**

**Immortality**

Fiyero was dieing. No doubt about it.

Pain rippled through him as another blow fell upon his already battered body.

A spatter of blood, a gasp of air, intense pain, he'd chosen this. No lying it hurt like hell.

A strange thought to feel your very life seeping from you, the breath of life that one once held so dear escaping into nothingness, Fiyero had never imagined his death would be like this, hell he'd always thought and hoped and prayed that it would have been a peaceful death, old age he'd dreaded but he'd never thought of any other way to go, until he'd found her.

Elphaba-Fabala-Elphie-Fae, suddenly he'd die for her. Kill for her without a thought. Give his meaningless life to insure that she could go on, and too soon his words had come back to bite him in the arse.

'_So this is who I am,  
And this is all I know,  
And I must choose to live,  
For all that I can give,  
The spark that makes the power grow.'_

Still this was the path he'd chosen, so who was he to complain? There was nothing he could do about it; he couldn't have let them take her, not to that place. The idea that his beautiful Fae would be sent into the hellish depths of Southstairs to await death whilst all manners of torture befell her, no it was better this way. He'd sacrificed himself so that she may live and by Oz he'd do it again a thousand times over. Perhaps he was just stubborn like that. Or maybe he was just in love.

He almost laughed out loud, him, the hopeless playboy with no less than half a brain, finding that the true meaning of love was death. _Very well so be it_, he thought, _I'd rather die a thousand deaths to have had my chance to spend even the shortest of times with her._

The spike from the tip of the Gale Forcer's weapon pierced his heart, sending a spiral of blinding pain throughout his very existence. He tried not to scream, he tried not to let them see how much they hurt him.

No the pain of death was nothing compared to the pain of losing her, of not being able to see her beautiful face again, to not touch her silk soft skin under his callous hand, to never hear her laughter again. Fiyero felt tears fall freely, just like his blood.

The cornfield a mess of blood, his blood, and his clothes caked with the very thing that gave him life, yet allowed him just as easily to die, suddenly he hated the world, and he hated his choice. He hated his love!

Why him? His mind screamed, why did he have to be the one to leave?

Vaguely a voice travelled across the wind, a chant filled with sorrow and pain and regret. For him.

Fiyero tried to listen but found his hears growing cold too soon, his body becoming limp, his blood wearing thin, he didn't want to die. Not for selfish reasons that others didn't, the fear that they would not know what awaited in the after life, the fear of becoming nothing, no, he held no fear of death. But rather he held fear of what his death might bring. He'd made a vow to himself and to her that he would protect her from the evils that filled Oz. how would he be sure to hold up that vow if he died? As his last breaths filled his already failing lungs, Fiyero cried out to anyone to show him mercy, not for him but for her. He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't, she needed him not matter how much she protested she needed him, they needed him. For it was they.

'_But I will stand for my dream if I can,  
Symbol of my faith in who I am,  
But I am so lonely,  
And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,  
I won't let my heart control my head,  
But I am so lonely  
And we don't say goodbye, we don't say goodbye  
But I know what I've got to be…'_

His love, his Fae and his Son.

He would never get to see him, to hold him, to be a father to him.

Fiyero would never regret his decision to save them; he just had to find a way to return to them. They still needed him. Fiyero prayed for the first time in his life that he was not alone in his pleas for life, fruitless though they may be. No matter what, he would not leave her; he would find a way to be there. Even if he had to pledge his soul to Kumbrica herself, Fiyero would find a way back. Stupidly. He knew this could not be in his heart of hearts, he realised that he would probably never return to them, there was no way he could, death was final, but that did not mean he could not will himself to be. Sweet Oz he willed himself with everything he could, there would be only one way to return to them, even if it were impossible, he would find a way.

'_Immortality  
I make my journey through eternity  
I keep the memory of you and me inside'_

His breathing stilled. His heart rate slowed. Cold took over his existence.

Still he fought, his conscience, his soul not giving up, he had to make a difference, he had to change the laws of science. He would return to her, he had to return to her! He would not let them die because he was stupid enough to get himself killed. He would not let her beautiful existence, all her hard work; go to hell because of some fascist bastard and the idiocy of an entire country. No, he would fight death; he would startle the very boundaries of the physical world, just to be with them again. He refused to let something as idiotic as death defeat him; he was more than that, because she made him more! He would never die! He vowed to all the gods above he would not let death take him.

Part of him prayed Fae would understand. that she wouldn't blame herself if he did not return. He knew she would, and so he fought harder to keep himself alive for her.

He didn't care if he had to destroy every last god in heaven, he would not give up. He would not leave them both to the cruelties of this world.

Not on their own.

'_Fulfill your destiny,  
Its there within the child,  
My storm will never end,  
My fate is on the wind,  
The king of hearts, the joker's wild,_

_And we don't say goodbye, we don't say goodbye  
I'll make them all remember me'_

He gasped for air, but found his lungs would not need to breathe. He felt his pulse and found it was not there.

He was dead.

And yet he lived. His eyes opened and saw the world and sun around, he heard the sounds of life as it renewed itself around him. The world continued and Fiyero saw, his blood still stained the floor below, but now it no longer glistened with fresh wet, rather flaked with dry. He had prayed to the gods and they had listened.

He could walk, and talk and hear. But he could not feel, could not smell, could not taste. A cruel harsh fate handed to him as a double card. He had his wish; he could walk amongst the living, whilst holding all the traits of the dead.

A half life.

She had no idea who he was. Of course she wouldn't, and for the first time he saw the effects of grief for him upon her emerald face, heard the hurt and pain within her rasping voice. All his fault, he had wanted to be the hero and only come out as the villain. His Fae was gone; this was not the woman he loved, this grief stricken girl, barely 20 years old and already hunched over with old age, the weight of this horrendeble world upon her shoulders. Fiyero wanted to turn back time. He wanted to change everything, to make a new choice, he could not imagine what she was going through and all because of him, the loathsome, vile man he was.

She deserved so much better, but still he would not leave her. He saw her eyes, he saw her love and what he had caused, she deserved better and yet she still wanted him. He realised now that he was only there, not for his actions in the after life, but because of her. She had been the one to fight for him, the one to sacrifice herself for his measly existence.

Her belly swelled lightly beneath the fabric of her dress, so slight that one would not notice. Not unless they were looking for it of course, not unless they knew it was there.

His child. His life.

The seed of their love and the one thing that he had actually done right with his life.

The life growing within her was his salvation.

He had to make sure that that salvation would carry through; he would not let the spite of others kill the innocence of his life. He would not let them take away the one thing that Elphaba now stood for. And he damn well would not leave her alone with this.

How afraid she had to be. The shy, petrified young girl forced to grow up too fast.

Fiyero would not leave her.

So he continued on his quest beside the farm girl, her beastly dog, the cowardly lion and the scorned Tin woodsman.

The Scarecrow would not let the Witch of the West melt away.

This was not his goodbye, because they would never say goodbye and he would never leave her to die.

He would hold his child and he would have his Fae back.

Not even death would stop him.

'_Cos I have found a dream that must come true,  
Every ounce of me must see it though,  
But I am so lonely  
I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,  
Hand over my heart I'll find the way,  
I will make them give to me_

Immortality  
There is a vision and a fire in me  
I keep the memory of you and me, inside  
And we don't say goodbye,  
We don't say goodbye  
With all my love for you  
And what else we may do  
We don't say, goodbye'


End file.
